legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Mannerberg
Kyle Mannerberg (1977/1978 – 18 December 2007KYLE MANNERBERG SADLY PASSES AWAY at Tomb Raider Chronicles) was credited for "design" in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, received a special thanks in Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide, and contributed to Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy. He worked for Crystal Dynamics. Profile Mannerberg was employed at Namco circa 1999–2002, prior to joining Crystal Dynamics.Kyle Mannerberg Video Game Credits and Biography at MobyGames Defiance credited Mannerberg for design alongside John Dumala, Mike Ellis, Richard Lemarchand, Joe Ching, and Nate Franklin. He, Rosaura Sandoval, and others were acknowledged "for all their help" in Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide. GameSpot hosted a designer diary written by Mannerberg which discussed the evolution of Kain's character. When series director Amy Hennig moved to Naughty Dog in 2003, Mannerberg was one of three staff members "chosen to keep the Kain story alive," alongside Lemarchand and Jennifer Fernández. Hennig put him in touch with the Nosgothic Realm fansite, to whom he contributed the official game scripts of Soul Reaver 2, Blood Omen 2, and Defiance. Recovery at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) Soul Reaver 2 - Script at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) Blood Omen 2 - Script at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) Defiance - Script at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) He also participated in two question and answer sessions with the community. Before its cancellation in 2004, Mannerberg worked on The Dark Prophecy. He collaborated with Daniel Cabuco on "base level mechanics and art direction." When Eidos Interactive placed the Legacy of Kain series on hold and assigned Crystal Dynamics to the Tomb Raider franchise, Mannerberg continued as a designer on Tomb Raider: Legend and Tomb Raider: Anniversary. Eidos Unveils First Details of Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Legend at PR Newswire''Tomb Raider: Legend'' (by Eidos Interactive and Crystal Dynamics)Tomb Raider: Anniversary (by Eidos Interactive and Crystal Dynamics) By Tomb Raider: Underworld, he had been promoted to the role of lead level designer.Tomb Raider: Underworld (by Eidos Interactive and Crystal Dynamics) On 18 December 2007, during the first half of production on Underworld, Mannerberg unexpectedly "passed away peacefully in his sleep ... from a brain hæmorrhage due to latent aneurysm," aged 29.Postmortem: Crystal Dynamics' Tomb Raider: Underworld at Gamasutra (by Eric Lindstrom), page #4 Requiescat In Pace, Kyle Mannerberg... at the Square Enix Forums (by Umah Bloodomen), post #12 (by Phyxis) He was survived by his family, friends, and coworkers, who created a memorial blog to celebrate his life.Remembering Kyle at Blogspot The Crystal Dynamics community, including several Legacy of Kain fansites, also posted tributes online. Requiescat In Pace, Kyle Mannerberg... at the Square Enix Forums (by Umah Bloodomen) Updates in 2008 at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Underworld included a portrait of him in the yacht area, and was dedicated to his memory.Ask Eric at the Tomb Raider Forums (by Squamula), post #505 (by Squamula) Gallery TRUCredits-ForKyle.png|Dedication in Tomb Raider: Underworld. TRU-Yacht-Kyle.png|The yacht portrait in Tomb Raider: Underworld. See also * Legacy of Kain: Defiance Designer Diary # 3 at GameSpot (by Kyle Mannerberg) * Question and Answer with Jen, Richard, and Kyle at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) * Answers to questions from the Defiance team at the Square Enix Forums (by Chris@Crystal) * Tomb Raider Anniversary - Developer Diary 3 at YouTube (by The Gamers' Temple) *Remembering Kyle at Blogspot *Kyle Mannerberg at the IMDb *Kyle Mannerberg Video Game Credits and Biography at MobyGames References Browse Category:Production/Team Category:Production/Defiance team Category:Production